saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Tenma, Ginjiro
Ginjiro is an Iwa Chuunin who is also the Yonbi jinchuuriki. Appearance Ginjiro has a mesomorph body type, which is very athletic looking. His muscles aren't bulging, but they are prominent, showing that they are there. Ginjiro has two small demon horns on his forehead as part of his demonic blood. In addition, he has a prehensile 'devil' tail, which is a dark blue hue. The tail ends in the stereotypical triangle, which is about the same size as a kunai, except wider and a tad shorter. It is sharp, so it can stab anyone that is stupid enough to stand in its way. All in all, the tail is two feet long. Also, on the back of each of his palms and feet, he has Hyoukyogishu seals. On top of that, he has the seal that contains the Yonbi, which is the exact same as the clan symbol. The line starts at the top of his sternum, then makes its way down to his belly button. Forming a circle on his chest, a solid line completes the seal. Ginjiro's clothing comes in many parts. For his top, he has a industrial-style fishnet shirt. Over that, he has a black ninja vest, which, on both of the pectorial regions, has the Tenma clan symbol. His pants are standard ninja black shorts. Personality Ginjiro is a mixture of ADHD, sugar, and a mix of everything else to make one hyper. He almost is never able to fully concentrate on anything, unless it interests him greatly or it allows him to become stronger, which he is on a constant quest to do so, due to his own blood and from a sibling rivalry that was formed with his twin brother. Due to such, cursing others with clan techniques is almost impossible to do, since he would become distracted from just staring at one person for any longer than a few seconds. His eyes are always jolting around, trying to take in everything, which can be a good or bad thing, since it increases his perception a bit. In battles, he is a bit more focused, but he still tends to be hyperactive during them. Ginjiro also has a habit of getting excited over anything and everything, as long as it is around him, forming a sort of ego of himself, but it isn't just limited to himself, since he gets excited over any good thing that happens to the Tenma clan or to the village of Iwa. He is very determined with anything he takes part in, being very enthusiastic in working. Due to the Yonbi's personality slowly leaking into his own, Ginjiro tends to be a lot more competitive over minor things, wanting to win at what he does and hates losing, which just fuels his rivalry with his brother. He also goes more into fighting than before, since he knows that he won't be of use with planning, so he instead opts for brawling instead. History Ginjiro was born into the Tenma clan and, just like most of the other ninja in his clan, he had the traits of a demon instilled upon his body. His trait was just the simple demon horns on his head, which he is always proud of. Most of his youth was spent training with his demons and watching the other members of the clan practice fighting each other. When he was of age, he, along with his brother, joined the academy, wanting to become great like all of the other ninja in his clan. He was like his brother for the most part regarding his studies, which was about average in most things. However, he was pretty adept in summoning his demons and supporting people, so he went with that. He graduated with his brother, leaving them at the genin rank. Since he has a close relationship with his brother, he was estatic with the placement of both of the brother genin together on a team. As a Genin, he spent his time with his brother and Eko. They were together for a while and trained together, but eventually broke off as soon as the gang graduated, due to Eko having to move on to a team with his family. A few days afterwards, the Yonbi attacked the village. Ginjiro was oblivious of the attack, until he was removed from where he was, being instantly summoned onto the arena. Just as fast as he had arrived, he was instantly hit in the stomach by the clan leader that he had raised to appreciate. All feeling was lost as he was picked up and dragged over to the now-defeated beast. The clan leader started to chant as Ginjiro's chest started to burn. Each moment that past was almost more than the boy could take, but the pain never stopped. Each inch of flesh that was being burned into his skin was followed by another symbol being created in conjuntion with the first mark. Each moment called for screaming and yelling, but Ginjiro was able to do neither as the restraint seal that was placed on him held true to its name. As soon as the burning stopped, the man that had been doing the deed fell over on top of the newly-made-Chuunin's arm, dead and lifeless. Even though it's been two years since the incident, Ginjiro still hasn't gotten over that one event that will shape him for the rest of his life. Abilities STUFF Quotes SOME QUOTES HERE Category:Jinchuuriki Category:Chuunin Category:Iwagakure no Sato Category:Orius